Currently, displays are widely applied in various electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens or notebook computer screens. High-resolution displays have gradually become one important feature of various electronic devices.
A common pixel design of the conventional display involves that three sub-pixels, namely red, green and blue (RGB) sub-pixels, are adopted to form a pixel, and subsequently, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix. In viewing the display device, the visual resolution of users is the physical resolution (actual resolution) of the display device. Therefore, in order to improve the display effect of the display device, a design for increasing the sampling rate (the sampling rate is quantized by pixels per inch (PPI)) of images must be adopted in the process of manufacturing the display device, namely the PPI must be improved. However, along with the increased experience requirement of the users on the display screen, the sampling rate of the image becomes higher and higher and the area of the sub-pixel becomes smaller and smaller. Currently, the manufacturing process of the sub-pixels has approached a limit. Therefore, how to improve the display effect of the display device in the case of unchanged sub-pixel area is the problem to be solved by those skilled in the technical field.